Denizel (ScorpiusRisk)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven Deity: Courtessa Abilities STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 00 +0 (00 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 19 +5 (13 pts)+2 racial Combat Statistics (ROLL) HP: 08 = + CON (0) + FC (00) (Oracle) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: -01 = (00) + STR (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (-1) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Low-light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light Adaptability: Skill Focus (Bluff) Elf-Blood: Counts as both Elf and Human for race related effects Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects; +2 saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 Perception Multitalented: Favored classes: Bard, Oracle Languages: Common & Elven. Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons Spells: divine - spontaneous and add all cure spells at appropriate lvls to spells known Does not need a divine focus (DF) to cast spells that list this as a component. Curse: Deaf: Cannot hear, and suffers the normal penalties for deaf. Spells cast, are as if modified by the Silent Spell feat, but do not incur a casting time penalty or increase of level. Mystery: Battle of battle(probably those of warriors of the past) Add Intimidate, Knowledge (engineering), Perception, and Ride to class skill list Bonus spells - Enlarge Person Revelation: Weapon Mastery(EX) - Heavy Flail Orisons: These spells are cast like other spells but do not consume any slots and may be used again. Feats Combat Casting (Human): You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Eschew Material (Cleric 1st): You can cast any spell with a material component costing 1 gp or less without needing that component. The casting of the spell still provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. If the spell requires a material component that costs more than 1 gp, you must have the material component on hand to cast the spell, as normal. Traits Calistrian Courtesan (Religion): Denizel has worked in the temples and courts as a Courtier in services to Courtessa. He knows how to flatter, please and listen. He gains a +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy and Sense Motive Checks used to gather information. Charming (Social): Denizel is attractive and knows how to use his presence to influence those around him. Denizel gains a +1 Trait Bonus to Bluff or Diplomacy checks against creatures that are, or could be, sexually attracted to him. Denizel gains +1 Trait Bonus to the DC of any language-dependent spell cast on any such creature. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Cleric 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 09 1 3 2 +3 (Skill Focus) Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 07 0 3 2 +2 (Half-Elf) Disable Device 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 05 0 3 2 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 00 0 0 0 +0 Heal 07 0 3 4 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 03 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 03 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 03 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 03 0 3 0 +0 Perception 05 0 0 4 +1 (Half-Elf) Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession (Courtier) 07 0 3 4 +0 Ride 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 04 0 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 03 0 3 0 +0 Stealth 04 0 3 1 -0 +0 Survival 04 0 0 4 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 00 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1